jamescameronstitanicfandomcom-20200215-history
Titanic Dates and Events
The Titanic Dates and Events page displays as close as possible what happened step by step on the Titanic during the sinking. If you require a more detailed plot summary, see the plot. 10 April: 11:50am possibly: Rose and her family boarded the ship. 11:55am: Jack and Fabrizio were playing poker and won the Titanic steerage tickets; they quickly left the bar and boarded the ship. 12:00pm: The ship made its leave in Southampton and Jack and Fabrizio found their cabin. 12:15pm: In first class Rose and Trudy put up paintings in their suite. 6:30pm: Titanic arrived in Cherbourg, France and one of the people that came aboard is Margaret Brown (Molly). 11 April: 12:30pm: Titanic left Queenstown and made its way to America; Jack and Fabrizio went to the front of the ship and became "Kings of the World". 1:30pm: Rose, her mother Ruth and fiance Cal ate lunch whilst hearing about the ship from Joseph Ismay and Thomas Andrews. 1:45pm: Rose left the lunch table whilst Jack and Fabrizio introduced themselves to Tommy Ryan. Jack first saw Rose. 9:00pm: Rose escaped dinner and ran to the stern of the ship to try and kill herself. Jack persuaded her not to. Jack is invited to dinner in First Class the following evening. Cal gave Rose a very rare diamond back in her suite. 13 April: 5:30pm: Rose and Jack met, talked and became friends and Rose thanked Jack for saving her. Jack taught Rose how to spit like a man until being discovered by Ruth and Molly. Rose introduced them to Jack. 7:30pm: Jack was assisted by Molly, being given a tuxedo and dressed for the dinner. He soon joined the first class for dinner. 9:00pm: Jack asked Rose if she wants to go to a real party and she joined him in the third class party below deck. 14 April: 9:00am: Rose and her fiancee ate breakfast; Cal insulted and threatened Rose. Overturning a table in the process. Shortly afterwards, Ruth laced Rose into her corset, warning her what the consequences of refusing to marrry Cal would be. Evening: First class Christians sing O Wind of Heaven. 6:30pm: Jack and Rose kissed for the first time as the sun set. 8:20pm: Jack drew Rose naked wearing her diamond. 8:40pm: Passengers ate their final meal. 11:15pm possibly: Jack and Rose escaped from Lovejoy and made love in the cargohull. 11:39pm: Jack and Rose kissed near the boat deck. The iceberg was spotted and a frantic attempt to avoid a collision ensued. 11:40pm: Titanic collided with the iceberg and the forward compartments are flooded as a result. 15 April: 12:20am: Passengers are woken up to put on lifebelts; Mr. Smith told Mr. Philips to make a distress call. 12:30am: Jack Dawson got falsely arrested after being accused of thieving the diamond necklace.The band played in first class whilst everyone was shocked and confused as to why they had to put on lifebelts. 1:00am: First class people started boarding the lifeboats. Rose left Cal and her mother to save Jack. 2:00am: Rose saved Jack by hitting the handcuffs holding him captive with an axe. 2:10am: Thomas Andrews corrected his clock and sits in the smoking room 2:20am: The ship broke in half and sank and Rose and Jack were swimming in the ocean. Jack protected Rose and after 15 minutes he died of hypothermia. 2:40am: Rose noticed a lifeboat searching for survivors and shoutee for it but was unheard. She quickly swam for and blew a whistle to call it back. She was successfully rescued. 6:30am possibly: The'' Carpathia'' rescued the survivors. 16-17 April: Morning: Cal searched in vain for Rose, who hid from him. 18 April: Evening: The Carpathia reached New York City; Rose renamed herself to avoid detection by her family. Category:Browse